1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game hauling cart and more particularly pertains to allowing game to be pulled into a symmetrical cart structure by a wench, and further allowing the structure to be supported by a bi-directional single wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a game carrying device is known in the prior art. More specifically, a game carrying device heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of transporting game carcass are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,192 to Thompson discloses a manual pull-type carrier for transporting a large game carcass. U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,520 to Walker discloses a portable hunting stand and game carrier. U.S. Pat. No. Design 341,011 to Liberato discloses a game carrying device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,030 to Lobocco discloses a deer stand. U.S. Pat. No. Design. 315,447 to McMahon discloses a small game carrier. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,844 to Roberts discloses a large game carrier.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a game hauling cart that allows a game carcass to be secured with the J-hook of a wench, pulled by the wench into the carriage of the cart, and transported out of the wilderness in the carrier supported by a bi-directional single wheel.
In this respect, the game hauling cart according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing game to be pulled into a symmetrical cart structure by a wench, and further allowing the structure to be supported by a bi-directional single wheel.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved game hauling cart which can be used for allowing game to be pulled into a symmetrical cart structure by a wench, and further allowing the structure to be supported by a bi-directional single wheel. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.